An alternate version of the Retreat (re uploaded)
by Blackwolflegacy
Summary: This is a different version of what takes place during the Retreat within Pitch Perfect 2. It focuses mainly on the stress Beca is experiencing. It includes; Nightmares, a mention of Beca's past, injuries and bears. This has been uploaded twice, I tried deleting the first one but it hasn't worked (please bear with me, this is my first time uploading). Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It was already dark out, and the Bella's were exhausted.

They were 1 day in and Beca was freaking out. Her boss wanted original songs, she didn't have what it takes to become a music producer, the rest of the Bella's were relying on her for the set, so far all her sets hadn't worked, between the incident at the President's birthday and then Cynthia-Rose getting her hair on fire, and she had no wifi, how was she supposed to work on anything? On top of it all, Chloe didn't know about the Internship and Beca hated the fact that she had to hide it from the group. But what was she supposed to do? If she told them everyone would hate her for not being focused on the Bellas (minus Fat-Amy, who was extremely supportive). She felt like she was letting everyone down, her Dad had been proud after they started winning the championships. Now what if she had no future as a music producer and let everyone down, but by pursuing the music career she was letting the Bellas down. Then there was Graduation... ect.

Ultimately, Beca was stressed. And exhausted.

She was currently in her pyjamas, uncomfortable in a tent.

All the other Bella's had already fallen asleep, Beca had pretended to, but as soon as it was safe she had opened her eyes and looked at the roof of the tent.

She shouldn't be here. She should be working or doing something productive. She was currently doing nothing productive. And Aubrey had banned usage of phones, so she couldn't even call Jesse.

Fed up, and feeling extremely irritated, she slowly got up, quietly tiptoeing over the sleeping Bellas until she was outside of the tent.

She slowly walked over to the lake, where she merely sat down, looking at the moon and stars reflecting upon the water's surface. She allowed it to calm her, but her thoughts still nagged at her.

She picked up a flat stone and skimmed it across the waters surface. Watching as it bounced along the water before finally sinking. She picked up another, and repeated the process, this time trying to come up with lyrics or a tune of her own that she could use for an original time passed, she continued skimming the stones and thinking of ideas. Over time, her eyes grew heavier as she continued and failed to think of anything original.

She'd stopped throwing stones by now, too exhausted and focused on thinking of new ideas, to try to skim a stone. Finally, she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe had always been an early riser, so she was awake before Aubrey came with the speaker. It was around 5am, so when Chloe realised Beca wasn't in the tent, she was more than a little confused.

Sure, Beca seemed off lately, but Beca was known to sleep in. Chloe had found Beca sleeping instead of going to classes more than a few times in the past year, so the fact that the brunette was nowhere to be seen, confused Chloe.

Chloe tapped on FatAmy's shoulder, knowing that she was close to Beca. As FatAmy let out a groan at being woken up, Chloe rolled her eyes. "Hey, FatAmy, do you know where Beca is?" Chloe whispered.

"Huh, she's not here?" FatAmy looked at the blank spot beside her, then, she shrugged and rolled over, going back to sleep. It wasn't that FatAmy didn't care, it was that, just like Beca, FatAmy was not a morning person. Perhaps that was why the two of them were so good sharing a room in the Bellas headquarters.

"Well your no help." Chloe whispered, angrily.

Her best friend was missing and no-one even noticed or could be bothered to help out? Ok, to be fair most were sleeping and Beca could be pretty quiet, but still!

Chloe got up and out of her sleeping bag, accidently kicking Emily. Who rubbed her eyes, accidently elbowing both FatAmy and Ashley, who in turn hit Jessica. With Emily, FatAmy, Jessica, Chloe and Ashley all awake, the noise woke up the other Bellas.

"What's going on?" CynthiaRose asked.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of my beauty sleep." Stacie complained.

"Beca's missing!" Chloe stated, an edge of anger to her voice.

"What? Have you searched outside for her?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, maybe Beca just went to the toilet or something?" Fat Amy added.

"There's a toilet?" Flo asked.

"Yeah." FatAmy stated, in a duh tone.

"Then why did you pee outside?" Flo asked.

"It's too long a walk to the toilets," FatAmy shrugged.

"Guys, we're getting off track. Beca's not gone to the toilet, her sleeping bag is cold. She's been gone too long." Chloe sighed, feeling the need to pace.

"Maybe she's taking a dump?" FatAmy suggested.

"Listen, Beca hasn't gone to the toilet!" Chloe said, raising her voice slightly.

Flo took an astonished gasp, "Is she using the side of the tent too?!"

"No." Chloe sighed. "I'm going to look for Beca." Chloe then proceeded to state, as she began walking towards the door of the tent.

"I'll come look too." Emily volunteered, getting up.

"Well I ain't got much better to do now that you've gone and woke me up." CynthiaRose agreed, also standing up.

Eventually, the others agreed, and they all began piling out of the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi, this is my first story so thank you nerdgirl1031 for being the first person to favourite my story. It means a lot. Also I'm going to upload regularly (as long as I have Wifi). Also, sorry if I get any terms wrong, this story is based in America but I'm English so I may get a few terms mixed up. Again, thank you to everyone who reads my story.**

**Disclaimer: (because I forgot to add one in before), I do not own Pitch Perfect. **

"Ok, let's split up, we stand more chance of finding Beca that way." Chloe ordered.

It was beginning to get light out now, and suddenly Chloe caught sight of a shadow on the shore.

"Is that Beca?" FatAmy asked, having followed Chloe's gaze.

The Bella's quickly started walking towards the shadow, as they got closer they could see clearly make out that it was indeed Beca. She was curled up on her side asleep. Many of the Bellas hung back, minus Chloe and FatAmy, FatAmy stood closer than the rest of the Bellas and Chloe approached the sleeping singer and crouched down.

"Beca, hey, wake up." Chloe whispered, gently shaking Beca's sleeping form.

Beca curled further in on herself, and only Chloe could hear the shake in her breath.

"Hey, Bec, c'mon wake up." Chloe said, a bit louder.

As Beca shook her head, face revealing that she was in some form of distress, Chloe had had enough.

Her best friend had fallen asleep on the shore of a lake, when it was fairly cold out wearing pyjamas made up of black leggings and a short sleeved top, didn't Beca even think about colds? Also her friend now seemed to be having a nightmare.

Officially worried, Chloe shook Beca firmly, "Beca. Wake up!" Chloe raised her voice, which now had a stern tone to it.

Beca uncurled and sat up, eyes wide, and breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you ok?" Chloe asked, and put a comforting hand on Beca's shoulder.

In response, the brunette turned her head to see Chloe and the other Bellas, who had taken several more steps back, feeling like they were intruding on a moment between the two friends.

After several painful minutes, Beca's breathing calmed as she took in what was going on.

"S-sorry, I must have fallen asleep next to the lake, or something." Beca apologised, trying to act normal. The problem was, this circumstance wasn't normal, if it was Beca would of just gone back to pushing everyone away. But no, everyone was already here, that and Beca was still in shock after the nightmare, so she couldn't exactly think straight.

"Why are you out here?" Chloe asked, concern still filled Chloe's eyes, but the red-head had decided to not mention the nightmare for now, and allow her friend time to recover.

"I was restless, so I came out here last night. I'm guessing I fell asleep." Beca's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence, the lead singer still trying to think of a way to get the attention off of her.

"You idiot! Your gonna get a cold." Chloe told Beca, in a mum like fashion. Suddenly Chloe grabbed Beca's wrists.

"You're freezing. C'mon, we're off back to the tent, and then your going to explain." Chloe ordered, deciding that she'd given Beca enough time to recover.

Chloe gave Beca a hand up and then began leading both Beca, and the other Bellas back to the tent.


	4. Chapter 4

The group all sat in a circle inside the tent.

Chloe had forced Beca to put on a jacket over her pyjamas to warm up, and the group had each moved their sleeping bags to create the circle that they were currently sitting in.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" Chloe asked, breaking the awkward silence to address Beca, who was currently sitting cross legged between FatAmy and Emily, and directly opposite Chloe.

"Nothing important, why are you up so early?" Beca retorted.

"I'm always up this early, and clearly it wasn't nothing if it was upsetting you." Chloe argued.

"Listen, can we just focus on re-discovering our sound, you know, the whole reason we're here in the first place." Beca sighed.

"Your talking as if coming here was a bad thing! We're here to bond and relax before Worlds! We've lost our sound Beca!" Chloe argued angrily.

"We shouldn't be relaxing! I shouldn't be relaxing Chloe! I've got to work on the set and" Beca suddenly stopped midsentence.

"And what Beca?!" Chloe demanded.

"Its nothing, just forget it." Beca sighed, and got up before exiting the tent.

"Beca, wait!" FatAmy yelled after her friend, yet received no response.

"Forget it Amy, Aubrey will be here soon anyway." Chloe said, her voice somehow both sad and angry at the same time.

True enough, at that moment Aubrey showed up.

"Alright Bellas, do any of you care to explain why I saw Beca running off right now?" Aubrey demanded,

Chloe stood up in defiance and faced Aubrey. "Beca's closing herself off, she's keeping things from us!" Chloe explained, and was unable to help the anger in her voice.

"This camp is for teambuilding! Do you understand? That there, was not team building! I want all of you to try and find Beca before she runs into a beartrap!" Aubrey ordered.

"Does that mean we don't have to do any activities?" FatAmy asked.

"Find Beca." Was all Aubrey said, before she blew a whistle and began rounding them out of the tent.

The Bellas each split off into different directions. Ashley and Jessica covered the main building, Emily waited at the tent to see if Beca returned, Stacie and CynthiaRose asked around, where as Chloe and FatAmy focused on one side of the lake and Flo and Lilly focused on the other. Every pair had one goal,

To find Beca.


	5. Chapter 5

As Beca exited the tent, she forced herself to ignore FatAmy's yell and instead run onwards.

Ultimately Beca realised that she didn't know where exactly she was heading, all she knew was that the Bellas had too much questions and she couldn't deal with it all right now.

Eventually, Beca found herself coming to a halt against a tree trunk somewhere in a part of the wood surrounding the lake. She sank down against the tree, until she was sitting among its roots that came out of the ground.

She sighed, after the nightmare, suddenly seeing Chloe and the Bellas, and then the questions. Not to mention all of her previous worries the night before were still present, if anything intensified by the nightmare.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, now would usually be the time she would pull out her phone and begin remixing or working on a set, she would usually ring Jesse. But here she couldn't do any of that, her mind briefly went to FatAmy.

Beca trusted the Canadian.

Sure, FatAmy could be a bit boisterous but ultimately she was a good friend, and was one Beca trusted with the secret of the Internship.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind Beca was in panic, what if her boss fired her for going on holiday so soon after starting, sure she'd actually used one of her holidays but still, not only that but what if she couldn't produce music? Right now she couldn't even get her head around doing the set. The Bellas would lose Worlds because of her, and as for herself, she would lose her internship and disappoint everyone around her. She would disappoint her mom.

With all the thoughts crowding her, several tears began to stream down her face.

Suddenly, she was pulled out of her thoughts by a yell.

"Beca?" She could hear FatAmy yelling in the distance. Beca immediately looked to her left, and saw both FatAmy and Chloe jogging towards her.

She stood up and furiously wiped away the tears. "Beca, Aubrey wants you back at camp." Chloe said, and despite her cold voice, her eyes showed concern for their leader.

Beca nodded, crossing her arms to appear more intimidating.

FatAmy watched the exchange uncomfortably, this was between Beca and Chloe. Beca needed to open up, and Chloe needed to relax more about Worlds.

"I'm coming." Beca said, her tone equally as cold as Chloe's.

"Good." Chloe stated, and began walking off. FatAmy looked between the redhead who was walking off and the brunette who had her arms crossed and had slight tear stains down her face, and finally to the Black bear who was now hurtling towards them with a cub not far behind.

"Guys! I think we upset one of the natives!" FatAmy yelled, drawing both Beca and Chloe's attention.

Suddenly, catching sight of the Black bear mother now running at them, Beca began sprinting towards the camp.

Chloe was already ahead, and had paused after climbing up to the top of a wooden tower that had a zipline attached to it, waiting for the others to catch up. FatAmy was ahead of Beca purely due to the fact that she had set off earlier.

As FatAmy reached the tower and climbed to the top, she peered over the edge and noticed that the black bear had gained on Beca.

**Author's note- Again, thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I will continue to upload daily. I am working on other Pitch Perfect themed stories, so if anyone has an idea for a different story please leave a review telling me. Also, I'm sorry the chapters are so short, that's just how it turned out when I wrote it. Just to explain, I know Beca isn't one for showing her emotions, including crying, but in the film, she was shown staying up late just to try and work on an original song, and within the story she has had nightmares. I know that people react to being tired in different ways, but she is emotionally exhausted as well. Hence why she shed a few tears, unable to hold it back due to her pure exhaustion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning-minor blood and injury ahead (it's just brief and doesn't go into to detail, but just in here's a warning).**

Beca sprinted as fast as possible, all but too aware of the giant mama bear chasing her.

She tried her best to focus on the tower, but the sound of the bears paw steps slowly getting louder was distracting.

With everything added together Beca was not happy. She had woken up cold (it had been a cold night outside) and from having a nightmare, which everyone noticed, she still had no song ideas, she'd fallen out with the group, Chloe had seen her cry, and now on top of it all she was being chased by a bear.

Suddenly, the floor seemed to get very close to her face as she realised she'd tripped up on a root.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled in panic for her friend, Fat Amy immediately picked up one of the first aid leaflets within the tower and threw it at the bear, yelling "Leave Beca alone you bitch!".

At this point, Beca was frantically scrambling closer to the tower.

As she finally reached the ladder (the bear being too confused at the leaflets currently being thrown at its head to focus on the brunette), Beca quickly began climbing.

She got around half way up when she felt a pain on her leg, she cried out, feeling the bears claws sink into her leg.

At this point Chloe had one hand over her mouth, horrified, and Fat Amy was currently reaching down the ladder to try and help Beca up.

Beca painfully pulled her leg out from the bears reach and continued to climb. As she finally got further up, Fat Amy helped Beca up the last of the ladder.

As Beca finally managed to haul herself onto the floor of the tower with the help of Fat Amy, she let out a gasp of pain.

"Oh my God! Beca are you ok?" Chloe asked, any previous anger gone and replaced with concern for her friend.

The bears claws had created three large gashes down Beca's shin, each of which were bleeding heavily.

"Quick, we need to apply pressure to it." Fat Amy spoke, and quickly helped Beca take off her jacket (the one that Chloe had forced her to wear after falling asleep beside the lake), and then they wrapped the jacket around Beca's leg.

"We need to get Aubrey." Chloe said, trying her very best at staying calm.

"We need to find someone." Fat Amy agreed, also sounding panicked.

"I'd be happy if we could just get that bear away." Beca spoke through gritted teeth, trying not to freak out.

Looking over the edge, Fat Amy noticed that the bear was still at the bottom of the tower alongside its cub.

"Whereabouts are the others?" Beca then asked, voice still laced with pain.

"Their looking for you, we each split up. But, we were the only ones who were to search this side of the lake." Chloe said.

"But they'll know you guys are missing, right?" Beca asked, sounding panicked.

"I mean, they might just think that we are still searching." Fat Amy added.

At this point, Beca was leant against the wooden wall, that acted as a fence so no-one fell off the tower, Fat Amy was pacing and Chloe was looking out into the woods.

"Hey, whereabouts does this zipwire lead?" Chloe asked, sounding way too excited for either Fat Amy or Beca's liking.

**Author's note-Thank you again for reading, reviews are much appreciated alongside constructive criticism. I know Black bears don't usually attack people unless threatened, but mother bears can get protective, and after Fat Amy yelling Beca's name to get her attention and such, I assume it would upset the bear. Also, I know bears have 5 claws not three, but in this story only 3 of the claws actually managed to hit Beca. If anyone wants the story to include something, please tell me, and I will try to include it. I have finished writing this story and it will be around 13 chapters in total unless more is requested. Again, if anyone has any suggestions for other stories or one-shots that they would like me to write, please tell me. Sorry about such a long author's note.**


	7. Chapter 7

"No." Beca stated."I am not going down the zipwire right now."

"It's our best chance of getting our of here." Chloe smiled.

"I'm with Beca, going down that zipwire might only hurt her leg more. Though, it would be fun..." Fat Amy spoke, a small smirk growing.

As Beca looked between the 2 smirking Bellas, her panic grew slightly.

"No." Beca repeated,

"Well, I don't see you two coming up with any better ideas," Chloe said, motioning to the sleeping bear and cub at the bottom of the tower. "And we can't just walk back to camp." Chloe added.

"Guys, why don't we just wait until someone finds us." Beca suggested, trying to get out of the zipline idea. She didn't overally like heights. "They'll figure out we're missing. We be as well just wait." Beca added.

"Well, if your so determined to wait, then fine. But I'm not sitting here in silence. So, what was your nightmare about?" Chloe asked, her voice leaving no room for protest.

"This again?!" Beca asked, frustrated.

"Yes, this again. Beca, we deserve to know. The Bellas are your sisters and-"

Chloe was cut off be Beca.

"And what? You think just because we're all Bellas it gives you the right to know everything about me!" Beca said, volume rising.

"Can you two please just be quiet, or your going to wake the bear." Fat Amy said, then sighed.

"Listen, can you guys just, like, talk it out? We're all adults!" Fat Amy said, exaggerating with hand gestures.

At this, Beca rolled her eyes.

"Wait, guys, what about the bear? If the others try to find us on foot they might be attacked too." Beca suddenly realised, also using it to try to get the attention off of herself.

"Zipwire it is." Chloe decided, a smirk growing on her face.

Chloe made eye contact with Beca, a promise that more questions would be asked later.

"It looks like it leads to the lake anyway, and the others will be able to spot us from there." Chloe continued, sounding extremely positive, a change from the anger expressed only minutes ago.

"I'll go first." Chloe then added, and without even waiting for Fat Amy or Beca to agree, Chloe quickly got on the zipwire and rode it down to the lake, where she released her grip on it and went gracefully into the water below.

"Alright Beca, your up." Fat Amy said,

"How come I have to go next?" Beca complained.

"Because your the injured one." Fat Amy retorted.

Sighing, Beca waited for the zipwire seat to come back and slowly got to her feet with the help of Fat Amy.

Beca painfully managed to sit on the seat of the zipwire and then set off.

She rapidly reached the lake and dropped, ungracefully, into the water, where Chloe was waiting for her. Chloe helped the brunette surface, as Beca was struggling to swim with her leg.

Next Fat Amy came, yelling "Cannonball!". FatAmy plummeted down and into the water.

Each of them then began swimming towards the shore. Both Fat Amy and Chloe helped Beca swim with her leg, and after what seemed like forever, they finally reached the shore.

The moment they got there, they were greeted by a squeal. They looked up to find Emily running towards them while yelling for the others.

As Emily finally neared the 3, she spoke,

"Oh my god, what happened?!"

**Author's note-Thank you for reading, I will continue to upload daily, also the story will be 12 chapters, not 13, I accidently said the wrong number. Thank you for reviewing. Guest, your review has just came through earlier, I will try to make the chapters longer but there's not much I can do without waffling. Also I'm going to London in a few days so I won't have much time to edit or extend chapters. I will try and extend all the chapters before I go but coming up with ideas can be difficult. A few questions for everyone:**

**Are there any scenes anybody would like me to include, whether this is a chat or argument between characters or you would just like to see more of a certain character, if you have any ideas of scenes please tell me, it will help me extend chapters and hopefully you guys will like it and it will improve the story.**

**Second question, although I have finished writing this story and am quite happy with the ending, is there a certain way anyone would like this story to go? Although I have finished, I am debating about a few tweaks here and there, so any suggestions are welcome.**

**Final question, is there any other stories anyone would want to see? I am working on one but am a long way from finishing. If anyone wants to see that story now, just tell me, but I won't be able to upload daily. If everyone is fine with waiting, I will begin uploading that story once I've finished uploading this one. That way it gives me time to get a few more chapters written on the new story, and edit and add scenes on this story.**

**Reviews are welcome, and again, thank you for reading, sorry about such a long Author's note.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Bellas were officially tired.

All the search teams minus one had come back, and not one of them had seen Beca.

Aubrey looked across the Bellas,

"Has anyone seen Fat Amy and Chloe's team?" Aubrey asked.

"No..." Was the general answer.

"Maybe they ran into a hot guy?" Stacie suggested.

"Or a hot girl?" Cynthia-Rose added.

"Maybe they got attacked by a bear." Lilly whispered, and in doing so received many strange looks.

"It's more likely they got trapped in a bear trap." Aubrey pointed out, after all the traps were there for a reason.

"Maybe Fat Amy and Chloe actually found Beca?" Ashley suggested, yet here sensible suggestion was drowned out by all the other bizarre theories.

Suddenly, they heard Emily call for them, followed by, "Oh my god, what happened?!".

The Bellas immediately ran towards Emily's yell, only to find Fat Amy and Chloe both supporting Beca, who had a blood red tinted jacket wrapped around her leg and a look of pain on her face. Each one of them were drenched, and the Bellas realised that the three had been in the lake.

"What happened?" Aubrey demanded.

"First, Beca needs medical attention." Chloe demanded, looking Aubrey in the eye.

Seeing the look within her friend's eyes, Aubrey quickly realised that it was serious.

"I'm fine." Beca said, once more through gritted teeth. The lake had only made her wound hurt further, usually Beca wouldn't be so against the idea of medical, but due to their earlier argument and the nightmare, Beca knew that she would be bombarded by questions.

"Beca, you were attacked by a bear!" Chloe argued, getting annoyed at the brunette's stubbornness.

Slowly, all the Bellas turned their heads in shock/horror to Lilly.

As it suddenly clicked how serious the situation was, they turned back to Beca.

"What?!" "When?" "What happened?"

Them, alongside many other similar exclamations could be heard from the Bellas.

"We'll explain in a bit. But first, no matter what she says, she needs medical attention." Chloe glared at Beca while speaking, making it clear the redhead wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I can take care of myself." Beca spoke, but was unable to summon the energy to sound angry.

Realising that no-one was making a move and she had an opportunity, Beca unhooked her arms from Fat Amy and Chloe's shoulders, and began hobbling off to the mini-bus, leaving stunned Bellas behind.

As soon as she got there, Beca realised her mistake, it was locked.

Sighing, Beca slumped down next to the Bellas bus and began trying to focus.

The pain, alongside the exhaustion, the arguments, the pressure, the internship and everything were all beginning to crash down on her.

Something in the back of her mind, reminded her that she'd been swimming in a lake, thus she had a high risk of infection, yet she couldn't find the energy to care.

Sighing once more, she decided to untie the jacket to inspect the wound.

Seeing it properly, Beca cringed. No wonder it was causing her so much pain, each gash was deep and bleeding heavily, she quickly put the jacket back over the wound.

Exhaustion was beginning to take over, so she tied the jacket and stumbled to her feet.

She needed somewhere to think. Not sleep. Now wasn't the time to sleep. Now was the time to think. She couldn't afford the luxury of sleep right now, the Bellas still needed the set and she still needed to produce an original song.

Thank full that no-one was around, Beca hobbled towards some benches that she saw.

After what seemed like forever, she reached the benches and sat down.

She tried to think of a tune for anything, but everything became too much.

The pain and pressure combined was dizzying.

As black clouds began entering her vision, Beca blinked hard and quickly got up in panic.

She needed to get out of there.

She got up too quickly, it seemed, as everything went black.

**Author's note-Hi, again thank you for reading, and for the reviews. If your a Guest who has reviewed, then I'm sorry but it might take a few days for it to come through, I don't know why but that keeps happening with Guest reviews. I have tried to extend this chapter, but it's 11pm and I'm extremally tired, the only thing that's kept me awake this long was listening to the Pitch Perfect soundtrack while editing and adding scenes. Again, please keep reviewing, it makes my day. Also if there are any questions, please tell me, I respond if possible, if it's a Guest review then I will add the answer within the next Author's note (it's impossible to reply to guest reviews). Also, a giant thank you, this story has hit over one thousand views! I never expected this story to get this far so thank you so much to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"I can take care of myself." Beca said, and then hobbled off, leaving the rest of the Bellas shocked.

"Ok, lets just start from the beginning. Where abouts was Beca?" Aubrey asked, seeing that the group needed to calm down, and automatically taking charge. To Aubrey it was obvious that tensions were high.

"She was in the woods." Fat Amy answered, careful to avoid the fact that Beca had been crying in respect for her friend's privacy.

"Ok, tell us all what happened from there on." Aubrey instructed, trying to keep the group focused. Aubrey knew Beca, and she knew that the brunette would need time to calm down before anyone could approach her without making matters worse.

"I told her to come back and began walking back to camp when Fat Amy warned us about the bear." Chloe continued for Fat Amy. "There was a wooden tower that had a zipline attached to it, so I ran their, Fat Amy followed, but Beca had been a bit later setting off, and she tripped on the way to the tower."

"That's when I started throwing first aid leaflets at the bear, I totally crushed it." Fat Amy said proudly.

"Fat Amy bought Beca enough time to get partly up the ladder, but the bear reached up and managed to catch her leg with its claws, once we were up in the tree we put a jacket around the injury and zip wired down to the lake." Chloe finished.

"Ok, I'm going to send some people to go and try and relocate the bear. Until then, how serious was Beca's injury?" Aubrey asked,

"Pretty serious." Fat Amy spoke. Aubrey turned to look in the direction where Beca had set off, and saw the brunette stumbling towards a bench in the distance.

Noting the way that Beca swayed, Aubrey could guess what was about to happen.

Setting off at a run with no explanation, Aubrey watched as Beca stood up only a few seconds after sitting down, and then fell backwards, limp.

The rest of the Bellas, who had began running after Aubrey, immediately sped up at the sight of their leader collapsing.

The moment they got to Beca, Aubrey knelt down and checked Beca's pulse.

It was beating weakly.

"We need to get her back to the tent. Fat Amy, there's a First Aid kit in the doorway of that building. We always keep one handy. Meet us back in the tent." Aubrey instructed, and Fat Amy set off running, briefly, Aubrey realised that she'd never seen Fat Amy vertical run so much.

"Ok, Chloe, I want you to help me carry her back to the tent, Emily, Stacie and CynthiaRose, I want you three to begin putting together the sleeping bags, make sure its comfortable. Ashley, Jessica, I want you two to alert the staff about the bear."

With that, everyone split up.

**Author's note-Again thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. I'm going to London for just under a week, I will keep uploading and I know it's bad timing as it's the end of the story but I will try my best to make time to edit and such. In advance, sorry for any errors that may appear in later chapters. As I've previously mentioned, this story is pre-finished, but I keep adding scenes, editing and changing small bits, I've tried to do that to the later chapters already, but it's difficult to edit in advance. Sorry about such a short chapter, but I've been packing today ect… Also, I might upload early, as in England it's usually around 11pm when I upload, so it will probably be between 10pm-8pm when I upload. Again, thank you for reading, it means the world, also again any and all reviews are welcome, however I might not manage to write long replies. Again thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Aubrey and Chloe carried Beca to the tent, where Emily, Stacie and CynthiaRose had created a makeshift bed out of sleeping bags and pillows.

The three had put an a few old raincoats over it so that the blood didn't go everywhere.

Aubrey and Chloe gently lowered the small woman onto the makeshift bed, and as soon as Fat Amy came back with the medical kit, Aubrey got to work.

Aubrey started with washing Beca's wound and then applying something that would ensure the wound doesn't get infected. After that, Aubrey then proceeded to bandage the wound.

Throughout this process, all of the Bellas had gathered around and watched in silence, worry filling them all.

"Done." Aubrey said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Now what?" Fat Amy asked.

"Now we wait for Beca to wake up. And in the meantime we can all practise some singing exercises!" Aubrey suggested, groaning, the other Bellas all followed Aubrey outside the tent where they began practising.

Aubrey focused on simple songs, knowing that the Bellas were worried about Beca and not to push them.

It had began to get dark when they heard it.

A loud yell of 'no', and all of the Bellas were running to the tent.

They burst into the tent to see Beca in the fetal position, covered in sweat and trembling, with tears running down her face.

Chloe knelt down beside Beca, as she had done earlier that morning, and began shaking Beca gently.

"Becs, wake up." Chloe said, not even trying to whisper as she knew that it would have no effect.

All the Bellas hated seeing Beca like this. The brunette seemed so small when curled up, nothing like the fiesty team captain they had began to know.

Suddenly, Aubrey stepped in, "Beca, Wake Up!" Aubrey raised her voice enough to startle Beca awake.

Beca immediatly shot up, using her trembling arms to try and keep upright.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked gently,

"It's, it's nothing." Beca stated, and wiped away her tears best she could.

"Beca you said that last time." Chloe reminded Beca.

"Beca, just tell us." Fat Amy spoke, she was used to having to share a room with Beca and was unforctunatly use to Beca waking up from nightmares and then pretending as if nothing happened.

Only Jesse and FatAmy had known about Beca's nightmares before today.

Realising that she had no other option, Beca merely said, "It's a long story."

**Author's note-Thank you for reading, I made it to London and we have wifi, so I can continue uploading. There will be 2 more chapters after this, unless any more is requested. Again, please review and thank you for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning and spoiler, so skip right now if you don't want to know, just scroll down the page. This chapter will include a car accident and a death.**

"It's a long story." Beca sighed, then began trying to get up.

She barely managed to make it to her feet before letting out a gasp of pain.

"Careful. Your injured, remember?" Chloe reminded Beca, as she helped support the smaller woman.

"Alright, lets eat. Beca, I think we all deserve a full explanation." Aubrey spoke, then signalled for the Bellas to follow her outside.

They all sat down in a circle, surrounding a campfire. Aubrey handed out some paper bags, from where no-one knew.

"Ok, while we're eating, Beca, we want an explanation." Aubrey said.

Seeing that Beca didn't seem to know where to start, Aubrey prompted,

"How about why you were outside last night,"

"Ok, well um, I've been interning at a music studio. And a legit music producer wants to hear my work. But, I just can't think of anything original. Between that and the set, I guess I've been feeling kind of stressed. I couldn't sleep so I sat down by the lake, and fell asleep trying to think." Beca noted.

"Ok, and the nightmares?" Chloe asked.

"Its just, I'm worried about letting you guys down, about letting everyone down. If I can't think of an original song then what if I lose my opportunity, and I'm so focused on the original song that I can't think of anything for the set. And by not focusing I'm letting you guys down, what if we don't win Worlds because of me?" Beca asked, a slight tremble within her voice.

"And what if you guys hate me because of that? I guess I'm just being irrational but still. What if my Dad and everyone hates me. You know? After we won the championship my dad was proud of me again, but if I fail now?" Beca paused, and Chloe put a reassuring hand on Beca's knee,

"But, if that's it, why did you scream?" Stacie asked.

Beca sighed, before hugging her knees to chest and looking at the floor.

"I just, when I was 9 my mum and dad had a fight, and my dad ended it. My mum walked out, and drove off straight after he told her he was ending it." Beca hesitated, and the Bellas all exchanged looks.

In general the Bellas all felt bad that Beca had to see her parents brake up at such a young age, but they knew that it was quite common. However, they all knew that wasn't the end of the story, and they braced themselves for the ending.

"I decided to go for a walk, and then I recognised my mum's car. She was just driving at a crossroad, her light was on green, but some guy decided to go through a red light. He crashed right into her. And, she..." Beca paused, trying to control herself, she refused to show weakness infront of the other Bellas.

"The window had smashed, and the glass had cut her, badly. That alongside the other various injuries, not to mention the fact that she'd hit her head on the side of the door when the car hit. She was killed on impact." Beca said, and swallowed, still staring intensely into the ground.

"I, um, I dreamed that this time it was you guys who walked out of that door because of me. And that it was you guys in that car." Beca admitted, a tear falling down her face.

Unable to stand it any longer, Chloe engulfed Beca in a hug, closely followed by the other Bellas. Beca immediately broke down crying within the various Bellas arms.

The Bellas hugged Beca in silence, allowing the brunette to release the emotions she had been running from for so long.

Beca smiled slightly through the tears, the Bellas were there for her, they didn't hate her for keeping everything from them, they didn't think she weak for still mourning her parents, and having nightmares and they were not going to leave her side.

No matter what.

For the first time since her parents died, Beca truly felt safe and loved.

Suddenly, Fat Amy spoke, "You know, how would we all fit into a car?"

**Author's note-Thank you for reading, there will definitely be 1 more chapter after this, and then maybe a few more or a sequel?** **I have received a request for more chapters, but I'm not sure how exactly to continue it after chapter 12. I'm thinking of doing a sequel but I only read the review earlier today, so it may take a while, unless people want me to start uploading it after Chapter 12, however it's unlikely I will manage to upload daily. Please tell me which one you prefer:  
More chapters, however they may be a time gap ect…  
A sequel but within this story, meaning that Chapter 13 would be the start of the sequel.  
Or to have the sequel as a separate story. This option is probably better as I can create a description ect… But it's up to you guys.**

**A couple more things, I know that Beca probably already felt loved however, she was hiding things (with reason) and I don't think she was properly able to relax around the Bellas until that moment, I don't think she really allowed herself to feel loved or to relax enough to notice that Bellas are like her sisters and do love her. She also feels safe due to the fact that she isn't constantly on edge, which sometimes happens if you constantly have to hide things. Anyway, thank you for reading, it means the world and please review. Sorry about such a long author's note. **

**PS-I know I keep mentioning it, but there will be 1 more chapter and probably a sequel. Chapter 12 will be uploaded tomorrow as usual, but I'm afraid it will probably be a short chapter due to the fact that is the final chapter (more than likely). I will try to make it longer but I have a busy day tomorrow, and the only time I usually have for writing is after 9:30pm, sorry. Again thank you for reading and please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

After around 10 minutes Beca and the others had all calmed down, (the other Bellas had teared up after the story) and gone back to their original seats.

"So, that was healthy." Aubrey stated, breaking the silence.

"How about we all share some stories, you all already know that my dad was tough. So anyone else got a story?" Aubrey asked.

"When I was 11 I had to flee my country." Flo spoke, her story surprising absolutely no-one.

"I once wrestled a croc." FatAmy then spoke proudly.

Despite the fact that the stories weren't the type that Aubrey meant, she couldn't find it to mind.

The fire set off a warm glow, illuminating the Bellas faces with a home-like glow, the moon was reflected upon the lake, causing a calm atmosphere to take over the night.

As several other Bellas shared their stories, Aubrey knew that she had successfully done her job.

The Bellas were a family once more.

**Author's note-Thank you for reading! :) This is the final official chapter, however there will be a teaser for the sequel next. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, it means the world! I am currently working on the sequel, and am around 1 and a half chapters in, I've also got an idea of the plotline, however I'm still trying to think things through. I haven't decided the name of the sequel yet, so tomorrow for the first chapter, please just click on my profile, and it should lead you to the sequel. Again, thank you everyone, I never thought I'd get such a big reaction at all, never mind in such a short period of time. It's amazing, so thank you. And I will upload the teaser in around 10 minutes from this being uploaded. :)**


	13. Sequel teaser

**Information on the sequel-I don't know how long the sequel will be, but the first chapter will be tomorrow. I am already writing it as I have mentioned in the previous Author's note, but I am on holiday. The chapters will be longer, and although I will try to upload daily, please bear in mind I am on holiday and although I enjoy writing, I don't have much free time, and am already using most of it to write. Anyway, again, thank you so much to everyone who has read and supported the story, it means the world. You will be able to find the sequel by clicking on my profile to view my stories, I don't know what to call it yet, so just look out for another story. It will be my second ever story. Also I am thinking of uploading a side-story I've been working on, but all it will be is a side story, and I won't be bale to upload daily, sorry. Please tell me if anyone is interested in that, if not then I will probably still upload the side story, but not immediately.  
****Anyway, Onto the teaser:**

As the other Bellas continued their stories, Beca allowed her thoughts to roam, as she fully comprehended what had just happened.

She had admitted weakness, and the others didn't hate her for it, but they felt sorry for her.

They pitied her.

She shouldn't of told them, now they're probably going to baby her, and that would mean she's a burden to them.

The focus needed to be on Worlds, not on her.

She was so damn selfish.

And she hated herself for it.

Sure they had left her no option but to confess, but it was her fault for letting them see her being weak.

She still needed to create songs and such, and she was currently wallowing in self pity, worse, she had bought the others down with

She had to find a way to lift them up, stop them from focusing on her.

If they did they would lose at Worlds, and then everything would be for nothing.

Anonymous pov:

The Bella looked across to Beca with concern.

The small brunette was glaring a whole in the ground.

Hate filled Beca's eyes, only increasing the concern the Bella felt for the co-captain.

Fat Amy was currently rambling on about the first time she wrestled a croc, and no-one had noticed Beca folding her hands into fists, and digging her nails into her palm so much that she drew blood.

The Bella paused, debating whether or not she should say something, but she already didn't agree with how much the other Bellas had forced Beca into answering, so she decided to stay quiet, sitting in silence as Beca continuously drew blood...


	14. Sequel: Info (title and a small note)

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter. Just wanted to say, that the sequel will be called, "Sequel: Under Water." It is now posted so hopefully I will see you guys there :)**

**Also thank you so much for all the support, it means the world. I can't thank you enough, and again sorry this isn't a chapter but the first chapter of the sequel is now posted! It may take 4-8 hours to be displayed apparently, but it is there. To access it either search it or find it by clicking onto my profile, it will be under my stories. Again, thank you to everyone that has stuck with me and read this story. :)  
**


End file.
